Riker's Girl
by little-miss-bookworm94
Summary: Riker and Maya have been together for almost 2 years and things were going great. That is, until Maya gets pregnant right before Riker is set to leave for tour and both of their worlds are flipped upside down. Will they be able to make things work or will they have to sacrifice everything?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so as of recently I have really gotten into the band R5 and I will guiltily admit that I have developed a crush on Riker lol. So, that being said, I have decided to write fanfic involving them. I don't really have any big ideas yet since it's kind of a spur of the moment thing so I'm just going to play it by ear and see what happens. It'll probably mostly only be in the girl's point of view and the title may change. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

My name is Brooklyn Amaya Daniels, and yes, I am aware my initials spell 'bad'. I hate my first name so most of the time I drop the 'A' in my middle name and go by Maya. I am 21 years old. I have dark blue eyes with long eyelashes and my almost-black hair is very curly and reaches my waist. I am not tall, only 5'5. I wouldn't call myself skinny, but I am not fat either, wearing only a size 6. I have freckles across my slender nose and full lips on my heart-shaped face.

I am currently sitting on a plane on my way to Los Angeles from Wichita to visit my boyfriend of almost two years, Riker Lynch. I can't believe we've been together that long. It seems like just last month we were deciding whether we should give this long-distance thing a try. And let me just say, it has not been easy, but we've managed.

I lean my head back against my seat and close my eyes. It shouldn't be much longer now till we land. I feel the butterflies in my stomach I always get right before I see him. We have ten days together and then I go home and he leaves for a big tour. I told him maybe now wasn't the time for a visit but he said he had to see me before he left, and that he would make as much time as possible for me, so I agreed.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and open my eyes to see a flight attendant standing next to me. I quickly remove the ear buds from my ears.

"We're getting ready to land so you'll need to start getting ready." She gives me a big, fake smile.

I nod and she walks away. I slip my I-pod back into my backpack and stick the bag back into the compartment above my head. I notice everyone around me is buckling their seatbelts so I do the same. I start tapping my foot impatiently, ready to be off this plane.

It's close to another thirty minutes before the plane is finally landed and we are preparing to get off. I grab my backpack, put it on and step out into the aisle to follow everyone else off. I think I will go crazy if they do not pick up the pace.

As soon as I am off the plane I am searching the crowd. I stand on my tiptoes to see over people. I finally see him and a huge grin spreads across my face. I sprint through the crowd, shoving people out of my way. He sees me just before I slam into him, almost knocking him down. I lock my arms around his neck as his encircle my waist and I am lifted off the ground and spun around.

When my feet are on the ground again, I look up at him, smiling. He smiles back and his lips crash into mine. I kiss back until I hear laughter behind me. He pulls away and glares over my head. I turn to see he has brought Ross and Rydel with him. Ross, of course, is the one laughing.

"When are you two going to learn to get a room?" He is grinning.

Riker responds before I can, "You're just jealous you have no one to kiss." That wipes the grin off his face and we all laugh.

Riker turns his attention back to me, "I've missed you B."

I smile at his nickname for me. He started calling me that right after he learned about my distaste for my actual name. He's the only one I let call me that.

"I've missed you too." I reply.

He kisses me again, but just a quick one.

Rydel pops up next to us now, "Stop hogging her! I want a hug too!"

I laugh as Riker releases me and Rydel captures me in a hug. We had gotten to be really good friends since Riker and I had started dating.

She lets go a moment later and Riker's arms are immediately in their place.

"Hey, what about me?" Ross walks towards me with his arms outstretched.

Riker rolls his eyes and releases me again so I can give a Ross a hug as well. He hugs me a little too tight, almost squishing me, just like he always does.

He smiles as he lets go, "It's good to see you again. Maybe now Riker will shut up about you." He yelps as Riker punches his arm, causing Rydel and me to laugh.

Ross rubs his arm as Riker says, "Let's go get your stuff so we can get out of here."

I nod and we go to claim my bags before exiting the airport. Riker has just pulled out of the parking garage and onto the road when Ross pipes up from the backseat.

"I'm starving, can we stop somewhere and eat?"

Riker fiddles with the radio controls on his steering wheel, "If Maya and Rydel want to, sure."

"I'm fine with it." I say.

"Me too." Rydel agrees.

"Where we going, then?" Riker changes lanes.

Ross's head pokes up between the seats, "How about that new pizza place we passed on our way to the airport?"

"The one with the dragon outside?" Rydel asks.

Ross nods, "Yeah, that one."

"Fine with me." I can hear her tapping on her phone.

Riker glances at me, "Okay with you Maya?"

I nod, "Yep."

He stops at a red light, "Pizza it is then."

The rest of the ride there is filled Ross and Riker singing at the top of their lungs to the radio and Rydel and I bursting with laughter at them. It isn't long before we arrive at the pizza place. I notice the dragon Rydel mentioned sitting right out front, and figure it must be a medieval themed place.

We get inside and right away are taken to a table by a waiter dressed as a knight. We already know what we want so place our order and take off for the game room. Ross heads for some racing game while Rydel goes to the claw machine. I follow Riker over to the skeeball and watch as he lands four in a row in the 100-point hole.

"You're way to good at this game." I shake my head.

He picks up another ball, "You could be too if you'd actually try when you play."

I roll my eyes, "I do try."

He tosses the ball, making it in the 50-point hole, and then looks at me, "If what you do is called trying, then you are really horrible."

I open my mouth to say something but am interrupted by Ross.

"Hey, do you either of you have a quarter? I'm all out."

"Why don't you just go to the change machine?" I suggest.

"I don't have anything smaller than a ten, and I would prefer not to have ten dollars worth of quarters in my pocket."

Riker digs in his pocket and holds out two quarters, "Here."

Ross snatches them, "Thanks!" He quickly disappears.

Riker goes back to his game and I stick around to watch until he is out of balls. He is putting another coin in the machine when I decide to go find Rydel. I spot her over at one of the pinball machines, a pink, stuffed dog under her arm.

"You winning?" I say as I walk up to her.

She glances over, "Not really, I think I'm doing horrible. Where's Riker?"

I put a quarter in the machine next to hers, "Playing skeeball."

We chatter back and forth for a while, playing several more games of pinball. I am just pulling another quarter out of my pocket when Ross walks up, jingling a handful of change he must have just acquired.

He looks between us, "So, who wants to race with me?"

"I will." Rydel and I speak at the same time, making us laugh.

"Take turns?" She suggests.

"Sure." I nod.

We follow Ross over to the racing game he wants to play. I watch as Rydel kicks his butt twice in a row before she gets up to give me a turn.

"At least I know I can beat you." Ross grins.

I roll my eyes, "We'll see." I drop a coin in the machine at the same time he does. I just barely beat him the first time but he easily wins the second time.

"Best two out of three?" He looks between us but we both shake our heads.

Riker appears then, "Racing huh?"

"Yeah, want to see how bad I can beat you?" Ross is grinning now.

Riker shrugs and slides into the seat, dropping a coin in. Ross beats him the first time, but not by much. The second time, Riker wins but it is still close. They decide to go for a third round and take to shoving to try to mess each other up. In the end, Ross ends up winning after causing Riker to drive off a bridge.

"I would have won if you hadn't cheated." Riker shoves Ross's shoulder jokingly.

Ross shoves him back, "Whatever you say."

We head back to our table a moment before our pizza arrives. It disappears quickly and we pay and leave. Riker insists on paying my share but I still manage to slip some cash in when he's not looking.

By the time we get back to their house it is dark. Riker helps me carry my stuff inside and, as usual, Rydel insists I stay in her room instead of on the couch. More hugs are exchanged along with some conversation. Riker and I stay up until well past midnight just talking. When we finally do go to bed, I am worn out. I lay down on the air mattress and am asleep instantly, glad I have a few days to enjoy just being here with him before I have hurt us both.

Okay so this is kind of a trial chapter to see what people think and if I want to keep writing. I will definitely write more if I receive some positive feedback. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't really gotten as good of a response as I had hoped with this but I decided I'll go ahead and write another chapter. Also, I just posted an Austin and Ally story so go check it out too!

I'm not sure what time it is when I feel the air mattress move but I try to ignore it and pull the covers over my head. I open one eye when I feel them being pulled back down. I am met with Riker's face inches from mine.

"Wake up." He whispers.

"Go away." I mumble, trying to pull my covers back up. He holds onto them so that I can't.

"C'mon B, get up." He's poking my stomach now.

I swat his hand away, "Leave me be."

He sighs, "Okay, you've left me no choice." I feel him get off the mattress and I think he is leaving.

I realize I'm wrong when I am suddenly rolled off the mattress and onto the floor. I sit up, glaring.

He drops the side of the mattress he is holding up, "Good, you're up."

I throw my pillow at him, "Was that really necessary?"

He tosses the pillow back and nods, "Of course."

I roll my eyes and open my mouth to speak but am cut off when a pillow smacks into his head. We both turn to see Rydel sitting up in her bed, glaring at Riker.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For waking me up." She responds, "Now get out."

He rolls his eyes and tosses the pillow back at her. She glares and points at the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." He turns to look at me, "You coming?"

"Do I have to?" I really want to go back to sleep.

"Yes." He grabs my hand and pulls me up before dragging me out the door. I close the door behind us. I glance at a clock on the wall. It's not even eight o'clock yet. He pulls me into the living room and plops down on the couch, pulling me down onto his lap. I notice he is already dressed in a blue button-up shirt and dark jeans.

"So why exactly did you wake me up?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Because I can."

I glare and he laughs, putting his arms around me.

"Do you really want to spend our limited time together sleeping?"

"I'd like to spend part of it sleeping."

He rolls his eyes but laughs, "So, what do you think about sneaking off and getting some breakfast, just the two of us?"

I shrug, "Sure." I stand, "Just give me a minute to get dressed."

He nods and stands as well, "Okay."

I start to walk off but he grabs my wrist.

I turn back to him, "Riker, what-" I am cut off by his lips on mine.

He pulls away a second later, "Now you can go." He drops my wrist.

I shake my head and stretch up to peck him on the lips before going to get dressed. I slip into the room quietly, so as no to wake Rydel. I grab my stuff and hurry off to the bathroom.

I change into a blue sundress with pink flowers then brush my teeth. I run a brush through my hair and pull it into a high ponytail then put on a little make-up. Deciding not to mess with my contacts, I slip out of the bathroom. I go put my stuff back in my bag and slip on blue flip-flops before heading back out to the living room.

Riker is on the couch, leaned over tying his shoes. When he's done he sits up and looks me over, then lets out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask, looking over my outfit and wondering what I forgot.

"We match."

I look at my outfit then his, laughing too, "Oh, I guess we do."

He walks over and takes my hand and pulls me out the door so we can leave.

The rest of the day, along with the next four, isn't that eventful. Mostly just Riker dragging me along while they get things ready for their tour. He does his best to squeeze in time for just us; we go to the movies, an aquarium, a festival and the beach.

Now, I was curled up next to him on the couch, playing with my phone while he talks band stuff with his brothers, Rydel and Ratliff.

"Ross, give it a rest." Rocky shoves Ross's shoulder.

"Sorry…" Ross folds his hands on top of the guitar he was strumming. I give it less than two minutes before he is doing the same thing again.

I go back to scrolling through my Twitter. I don't find anything interesting so I quickly switch to Pinterest, letting their voices fade into the background. A couple minutes later I hear Ross start on the guitar again. I glance up in time to see Rocky grab his wrists and Ratliff snatch the guitar away, placing it on the other side of him and out of Ross's reach.

I give up on Pinterest and stick my phone back in my pocket. They're still talking away so I lay my head over on Riker's shoulder. My mind starts to wonder and I realize this visit is already half over. We have four days left, which seems like a lot but given the fact that one day they have a concert and another they have an interview, we'll be lucky of we get two more days.

I bite the inside of my cheek, remembering what's coming at the end of this visit. I don't want to do it, but I know it's for the best. No matter how bad it's going to hurt. I know saying I want a break will be a lie, but I think-hope it will be less painful than saying it's over.

I decided I would tell him the long distance wasn't working out; it seemed the only reason that wouldn't bring a bunch of questions. I certainly couldn't tell him the real reason or he would never let me leave. Which is why I can't tell him, he has way too much to lose.

I'm brought out my thoughts by a hand waving in my face and Riker's voice saying, "Hello, earth to Maya."

I blink and look up at him, "Hm?"

"I asked if you wanted to go swimming."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

He raises his eyebrows, "You okay?"

I nod, "Yep, just fine."

"You sure? You don't usually space out like that."

"I was just thinking, that's all." I force a smile, hoping he'll drop it.

"Okay, if you say so."

We all get changed into swimsuits and go out to the pool. I sit on the edge with Rydel and we let our feet dangle in the water while we watch the boys do flips off the diving board. We talk back and forth about nothing, occasionally laughing at the boys.

After a little while, Riker swims over and hangs on the side of the pool by my legs.

"You ever going to get in?" He asks.

"In a minute." I answer.

"Why not now?"

I shrug, "Because."

He rolls his eyes and a smirk spreads across his face. I know right away what he is about to do. He's faster than I am so before I can get away he has grabbed my feet and pulled me in. I manage to catch my breath just before I go under. I come back up and push my dripping hair out of my face. I hear Riker's laughter beside me. I shoot a glare at him.

"Not funny." I say.

He swims over, "Maybe not to you, but I found it pretty funny."

I roll my eyes as his arms circle my waist. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss back, my arms going around his neck. We get splashed from at least two different sides.

I hear Ratliff say, "No PDA in the pool!"

We pull away laughing.

I'm not sure how long we spend in the pool but by the time we get out we are all pruney. We all make our way inside to get dressed again. I am just stepping out of the bathroom when Riker appears around the corner.

He smiles when he sees me, "Hey, there you are."

I smile back, "Hey, here I am."

He laughs but is quickly serious again, "So, uhm, I need to talk to you about something…"

I raise my eyebrows, "Okay…"

"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk, maybe?" He seems nervous.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Just let me grab my shoes."

He nods and I hurry off to grab my shoes. I come back to find him in the same spot I left him in.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod, "Yep."

He takes my hand and I follow him outside. We walk in silence for a few minutes.

I glance up at him, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

He clears his throat, "Well, you know how I'm going on tour and going to be gone for a while…"

I nod.

"Well, I was thinking, it's going to be hard for us to see each other since I'm going to be all over the place…"

I tense up. He's going to end it, I just know it. I know I had planned to do the same thing, but it doesn't make it any easier.

He squeezes my hand and continues, "And, uhm, I just thought maybe you'd want to come with me?"

I stop in my tracks and look at him, "What?"

"I know it's last minute and everything but I just thought maybe…"

I'm not sure what to say. I thought I had everything planned out until he threw this curveball at me. Now I have to make my choice. I have to decide what I'm going to do. I know I should just tell him now, get it over with, but I can't form the words. But, I can't tell him the truth, the real truth, either. What am I going to do?

So I'm sure some of you might have figured out Maya's secret by now. It'll probably be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! This chapter should delve a little into Maya's past and how she and Riker met. I've got some pretty good stuff in mind for this story and some of it's going to be sad, I'll warn you of that now. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

I look at Riker, shock on my face. I have to do this now. I can't wait any longer now that he's asked this. I swallow hard and look at the ground, willing the tears not to come.

I feel him looking at me, "B? What's wrong?"

I clench my fists and try to look anywhere but his eyes, "I-I think we…"

"You think we what?" He's starting to look nervous.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "I think we need to take a break."

The hurt is evident on his face, "What? Why?"

"It-it's the long distance. It's just getting to be too much." I choke out.

"If you come on tour with me, we won't be long distance. We'll be together everyday." He takes my hands in his but I pull them away.

"Riker, please, it's just not working out." I feel like I've been punched in the stomach.

I can see tears forming in his eyes, "B, please don't do this. We can figure something out. Just…please…"

I shake my head, tears falling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry. I-I just can't." I'm not sure where I'm going to go but I turn and run down the sidewalk, leaving him standing there. I think he might come after me but he doesn't.

I end up at a park sitting on a bench. Tears are flowing nonstop and I'm sure I must look crazy but I don't care. I feel like my heart has been ripped out. I keep telling myself it was for the best but I'm starting to wonder if it really was.

I'm not sure why but I start thinking back to the day Riker and I met. It was shortly after I had moved to Wichita and some friends I had made there invited me on vacation with them in California. It was a couple days after we got here and we were spending the day at the beach. My friends and I were lying on towels and watching a cute group of guys play football. One of them wasn't so cute when he got too close chasing the ball and fell on me. He apologized like crazy but I just laughed it off and told him it was okay. We introduced ourselves and talked for a few minutes until one of the guys he was with called his name. Right before we left, he came running up and asked for my number.

Riker likes to tell a different story though. His story is that I was a crazy fan that attacked him at a meet and greet. He says that he forgave me because I was so cute and that we started talking and hit it off. I always counter that story with the fact that I didn't even realize who he was until the day after we met when I looked him up on Facebook before agreeing to go out with him. I had heard of him before meeting him but not enough to recognize him in person. I let out a sigh at the memory.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here but it's starting to get dark. I know I should go back but I don't think I can face him or his family yet. I run a hand through my hair and let out a shaky breath. I can't believe what I have gotten myself into.

It's a few minutes later when I notice someone sit beside me. I think it is just a stranger so I don't pay any attention until they speak.

"Why'd you do it?"

I recognize that voice and I turn to look at the person next to me, "What are you doing here, Ross?"

He shrugs, "Riker sent me. You weren't back yet and we were all getting worried. He thought maybe you would listen to me and come back."

"Of course he did."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't tell you. I can't risk it getting back to him."

He looks me over and narrows his eyes, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I think my heart skips a beat, "W-what?"

"You're pregnant. Which leaves two reasons for you dumping him. Either it's not Riker's, which I doubt, or you think you're protecting him by running away."

I look at him, my eyes wide, "I'm not pregnant. You're just crazy."

"And you're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" I'm starting to get irritated.

"Yes you are. You bite your lip when you lie, and you're doing it now."

I didn't even realize I was doing it, "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

"No. It's not my place to tell him. But, I think he deserves to know. It's his kid too."

"I can't do that to him. He has too much to give up to raise a baby." I wrap my arms around myself.

"You guys would figure something out."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Maybe not. But I do know that he loves you more than anything and would do everything he could to make it work."

I don't say anything and just stare at the ground.

"Please come back with me and just talk to him."

I shake my head, "I can't."

"Then I'm going to give you a choice. You can suck it up and come back with me and tell him the truth. Or, you can keep lying to him and go home and I'll tell him and let you figure out what to do when he shows up at your door wondering why you lied and never trusting you again." He looks at me, arms folded, waiting for my answer.

I know what I should do, what I want to do. I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking.

"Do the right thing, Maya. It's not just Riker you'll be hurting if you don't. You're baby needs its dad around." I feel Ross's hand rest on my shoulder and I know he's right.

I nod, "Okay. I'll tell him."

He smiles, "Good."

"One thing though."

"What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I didn't but Riker had a pretty good idea this is where you would be."

I can't help but smile. Of course Riker would know where to find me. Ross stands up and I do the same, taking my phone out to check the time. I'm not surprised to see I have several missed calls from Riker and a couple from Rydel. There's only one text though.

"You coming?" Ross asks.

"Yea, just a second." I answer.

I open the text and begin to read:

_I don't know what went wrong. Did I do or say something? Whatever it is, I really wish you would come back so we can work it out. But if not, I just want you to know that I love you so much. Always have, always will. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I hope it doesn't have to be that way, and that you'll come back and this will all go away. Please come back to me, B. I need you in my life._

I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I finish reading the text. I can't believe I ever thought of leaving him. I rush past Ross and down the sidewalk. I have to get back to him. Ross catches up to me quickly and catches my wrist.

"Wrong way. My car is over here."

I look at him, "Your car?"

"You didn't think I walked here did you?" He laughs.

I shrug and follow him. It is only a few minutes before we are at his house. Ross barely has the car in park before I am opening the door and jumping out. The front door opens and I see him there.

I look up at him, tears pouring down my cheeks. I'm not sure how I have any left.

"I need you." I say.

He is off the porch and in front of me and before I can register what's going on, his arms are around me, "Don't ever do that to me again."

I lock my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder, "I won't."

He pulls back just enough that he can look me in the eyes, "What happened? Why did you leave?"

I know I have no choice but to tell him, "I'm pregnant."

I watch the emotions flicker across his face and he is quiet for a moment before he finally speaks, "Are you sure?"

I nod. I had taken three tests.

"How far along?"

"About 13 weeks now."

His eyes go wide, "13?!"

I nod, "I was at 11 when I found out and believe me, I was as shocked as you."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to give anything up for me or the baby." My voice comes out quiet.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private? I think we have a lot to talk about."

I nod, "Yeah, we do."

I follow him into the house and we go to his room. He shuts and locks the door behind us so no one barges in.

He turns to look at me, "Listen B, I don't want you to think you're making me give anything up. You're not. Having a baby means making sacrifices. It took us both to make it and it's going to take us both to raise it."

"What about your band? How are you going to help take care of a baby as busy as you are?" I ask.

"I'll figure something out. We'll make this work."

I look him straight in the eyes, "I want you to be absolutely sure you want to do this because I know what it's like to have parents that don't want to be there and I don't want my kid growing up the way I had to."

It was safe to say my childhood was pretty crappy. My parents had me at sixteen and were forced into marriage and raising me by both sets of grandparents. They ended up divorcing when I was five and neither wanted custody of me but they were forced to share it. I spent the next thirteen years of my life being shuffled back and forth between two people who didn't want me there. I worked at a small café and saved money and managed to graduate high school a year early so that I was able to leave the day I turned 18. I hadn't seen or talked to my parents since.

Riker takes both of my hands in his, "I want to do this, B, really. I'm not going to be like your parents. I want to be there for you and our baby. We're in this together. Remember, it's you and me."

I smile, "Times infinity."

He smiles back and kisses me. I kiss him back for a moment before pulling away, realizing there is something else we need to discuss.

"What about the distance?" I ask.

He's quiet for a moment before he speaks, "You could move here. We could get our own place and be our own little family."

I know it's not a bad idea. It was bound to happen eventually if we were going to stay together. It'll be hard to leave the few friends I have made and I'll have to transfer to a different college along with finding another job and doctor. But, if I have Riker then maybe it'll all be worth it. I look up at him, "Okay."

He grins and kisses me, "Now, one more thing."

"You better not be proposing." I warn.

He laughs, "I'm not. I wanted to know about the tour…will you go?"

I bite my lip, "I want to but…what about the baby? I can't go to doctor's appointments if I'm traveling with you. Plus, later on I won't be able to fly either."

He frowns, "Hm, well, what if you just came for the first part? It's all tour bus travel then."

"That doesn't solve the doctor problem." I remind him.

His eyes light up suddenly and I know he's gotten an idea, "What if you video chat with the doctor?"

"That would work but those appointments involve more then just talking."

He frowns again, "Okay, we could make that work. I'm sure when you need ultrasounds or whatever we could find a doctor that could do them. And you could check in with your regular doctor all the time. Plus, my mom will be there and she's done this five times so I'm sure she'll be a big help too."

I stare at the floor, "I don't know…"

"C'mon B, I really want you there, even if it's only for the first part."

I sigh, "Okay."

He grins, "Yes!"

I laugh as he picks me up and spins me around. When my feet are on the ground I stretch up and give him a quick kiss.

"You know, there's still one other problem." I say.

"What's that?"

"You leave for your tour next week. That doesn't exactly leave me much time to go home and get stuff together so I can go with you."

He shrugs, "Just don't go home then. You can go to the mall and get some new clothes so you have plenty and whatever else you need. I'm sure Rydel would love a shopping trip. Especially since she hasn't gotten you to herself yet this visit."

I laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure she would. I guess I could do that and take care of everything else over the phone…"

"See, it's all working out." He grins.

I smile, "I guess so."

He kisses me and I kiss him back, my arms tightening around him. We fall back onto the bed, tangled in each other's limbs. I can't help but think how much I owe Ross for talking me into coming back. I press closer to Riker and, for the first time in weeks, everything feels right again.

**Yay Maya stayed! But that doesn't mean the drama is over yet. There's still plenty more in store for them so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Till next time my lovely readers! Mwah! (Sorry it's late and I'm a bit slap happy lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while, hit a little writer's block but I'm back! This chapter might get a little dramatic as I've got a lot planned for it. It should be a nice and long one too. Hope you like it!

"So, when should we start telling people?" Riker asks, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I don't know. I've already started gaining weight so it won't be much longer before I start showing, so it's going to have to be soon." I reply, looking up at him, "Who should we tell first?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe the guys and Rydel?"

"Afraid to tell your parents first?"

"More like I don't think I'm ready for that disappointed look I know they're going to give us."

I nod, "Yeah, that's not going to fun."

"Nope." His hand drifts down to rest on my stomach, "Wow, you're stomach is really hard."

I laugh, "That's what happens when you're pregnant."

"That's what it's from? I thought you had gas."

I laugh again, "Remind me to get you a book about pregnancy." I decide not to mention that gas can come with pregnancy. I would never hear the end of it if he found that out.

"Can you feel it moving yet?"

I lay my hand over his on my stomach, "Sometimes."

"What's it like? Is it weird?" He asks, propping up on an elbow.

I nod, "A little. It's kind of like a fluttery feeling. Like having real butterflies."

We're both quiet for a moment before I decide to bring up something that has been weighing on my mind since I told him.

I look up at him, "So, there's something else that's bothering me…"

He raises an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Well, there's only a few days between my due date and when you get back from tour…and most women don't make it to their due date…what if you don't make it back in time to see the baby be born?"

"Don't even worry about that. I'll be here for that, I promise." He kisses my forehead.

"But what if you're not? What if you're in another country or something and I go into labor? You'll never make it back in time…you're already going to miss part of the pregnancy, I don't want you to miss the birth too." I bite my lip, "And…I don't think I can do it without you…"

He sighs, "I hadn't thought about that." He's silent for a moment, thinking, before he says, "Okay, well, we haven't released all the show dates yet, so maybe I can get some stuff moved around."

"Moved around?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, like switch some of the dates so I'll be closer to home at the end, and so you can stay with me longer. Then I don't have to miss as much of your pregnancy or the birth."

"But what about the rest of the band? Do you think they'll be okay with that?" I can't help but think they'll all be mad at both of us.

"I think once they know why they'll understand. Besides, I just want to move stuff around, not cancel anything."

"Are you sure? I don't want them mad at us or thinking I'm pulling you away from them…"

"Trust me," He kisses me, "They'll be fine."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

He is about to kiss me again when we hear the door handle rattle.

"Aw c'mon! Really Riker?" Rocky says from the other side of the door.

Riker groans, "Go away Rocky!"

"It's my room too!" He rattles the door handle again.

"We're trying to talk!"

"Well talk somewhere else! I want in my room!"

Riker sighs and stands, pulling me up with him so we can quickly pull on our clothes. He makes sure I'm dressed before opening the door. He grabs my hand and pulls me past a very agitated looking Rocky.

We end up in the kitchen eating ice cream. We sit up for a while afterwards, cuddling on the couch, not really saying anything.

I'm not sure how long we've been sitting there when I look up at him and ask, "So, are you scared? About having a baby and everything, I mean."

He looks up at the ceiling, "I'd say no, but then I'd be lying. This whole thing…" He shakes his head, "It's scary as hell."

I nod, "Yeah, it really is." I smile a little, "But it is kind of exciting, isn't it?"

He smiles too, "Yeah, it kind of is."

I lean up and kiss him, yawning as I pull away. We decide to call it a night and exchange another kiss before going our separate ways. I am surprised to see Rydel is still up flipping through a magazine when I enter the room.

She looks up, "Hey."

"Hey." I reply, grabbing my pajamas.

She lays down her magazine, "So, um, can I ask what earlier was all about?"

I knew she was going to question me about it but I thought she would be asleep by now and I would have till morning. I sigh and sit down on the edge of her bed, "What do you already know?"

"Just that Riker asked you to come on tour with him and you broke up with him and took off." She shrugs.

I bite my lip and stare at the floor, "Okay…I…I took off because…I'm…uh, I'm…pregnant."

"What?! Seriously?!" Her voice is full of shock.

I nod, "Yep."

Suddenly she has enveloped me in a hug, "This is…wow…I can't believe it…" She releases me, frowning, "Wait, that doesn't really explain why you took off."

I sigh, "I took off because I thought I would be protecting him by not telling him. But, I realize now I was way wrong, that I can't do this without him."

"So have you guys talked and worked everything out? Are you okay again?"

I nod, "Yeah, we're good."

She smiles, "Good." She pulls me into another hug, which I return.

"You're not mad?" I ask, pulling away.

She shakes her head, "Nah. Shocked maybe, but not mad."

I smile, "Good."

"So, have you told anyone yet?"

"No. Just you. Well, and Ross kind of found out. Which reminds me, why did Riker send him anyway? I would have thought he'd send you before anybody else."

She shrugs, "I have no idea, honestly. Maybe he thought he'd be better at talking some sense into you?"

"Maybe."

I sit there a little longer, listening to her gush about becoming an aunt and how excited she is for us. I'm actually glad for her response. After a while I finally get up and go change into my pajamas. I come back and get settled into the air mattress. Rydel is just about to shut off the lights when I suddenly remember something.

"Oh, before I forget, uhm, I'm not really going to have time to go home and get my stuff before the tour, and we haven't really got to hang out yet, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping tomorrow or something?" I ask.

Her face lights up, "Of course! We can go shopping and to lunch and get our nails done…we'll make a whole girl's day out of it!"

I laugh, "That sounds great."

Normally I'm not much on shopping. But, this time, I actually find myself excited for it as I drift off to sleep, both hands resting on my stomach.

I wake the next morning to someone bouncing up and down at the foot of the air mattress. I open my eyes, half expecting to see Rydel. I let out a groan when I see it is Riker.

"Why do you keep insisting on waking me up?" I whine, pulling the cover over my head.

I feel the mattress shift as crawls up it to hover over me. I glare at him when he pulls my covers off.

"Stop being such a grump." He says, kissing my cheek.

"Stop waking me up every morning. I'm growing a human, I need my sleep."

"I know that, but Rydel told me you're spending the day with her so I wanted to spend some time with you before you two took off." He bounces on the mattress again, "So c'mon, get your lazy butt up!"

"For someone who hates being woken up, you sure are perky in the morning."

He laughs and leans down to kiss me, "Only when you're here, babe."

He starts to move so that I can get up but I put my arms around his neck, keeping him there.

"Let's not get up just yet." I smile up at him.

He smiles back, "Sounds good to me."

We stay there for a while, not kissing, not talking, just cuddling in a peaceful silence. Too soon, though, we have to get up. Well, I do. Riker sprawls out on the air mattress while I look for clothes. I've pulled out a pink skater skirt and am looking for a shirt when a sudden wave of nausea hits me.

"You okay, babe?" He must have noticed the strange look on my face.

I don't say anything, just bolt for the bathroom. As I am retching up the contents of my stomach I feel a hand rubbing my back and my hair being pulled back. I don't have to look to know it's Riker.

"This was supposed to be gone by now." I groan, leaning back into him once I'm sure I'm finished.

"What do you mean?" He asks, rubbing my shoulders.

"Morning sickness is only supposed to last the first couple months. I'm almost in my second trimester, it should be gone by now."

"Wait, you just found out a couple weeks ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you get morning sickness in the beginning of your pregnancy, how come you didn't find out until this late?"

I shrug, "I didn't really throw up a lot before I found out. I just figured it was a stomach thing I couldn't kick." I stand up and go to the sink to rinse my mouth.

He stands too and I can see the frown on his face, "What about your, uhm, y'know, monthly thing? Doesn't that stop? Didn't that tip you off?"

"I've never been regular and I've been so busy I just didn't notice I missed a couple." I turn to look at him, "And by the way, at 22 years old you should be able to handle saying 'period'."

He wrinkles his nose, "I don't like saying it, it's…gross."

I laugh, "We're having a baby, you better get used to gross. Pretty soon you're going to have to hear words like placenta and mucus plug and-"

"Okay I get it!" He interrupts.

"Big baby." I tease, walking out of the bathroom.

He rolls his eyes and follows. I go back to getting my clothes while he leans against the doorframe.

"I was going to suggest we get breakfast, but I think I lost my appetite at 'mucus plug'." He says.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to faint in the delivery room?" I laugh, grabbing a white shirt with a guitar printed across the front.

"I'm not going to faint." He rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh, we'll see." I stand, giving him a quick kiss before going to get a shower.

After my shower, I put my hair in a side braid, deciding not to dry it, put in my contacts, and apply a little bit of make-up. I go back to Rydel's room to look through one of my bags for earrings. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when I come across the guitar pick necklace Riker had given me shortly after we had got together. I look at it for a second before clasping it around my neck.

"Hey, there you are." A voice says behind me.

I turn to see Rydel has entered the room. I smile, "Hey."

She plops down on her bed, "Any idea when you'll be ready to go?"

"Um, whenever you are I guess." I put my last earring in the fourth hole in my ear.

"Great! I just have to go do my make-up real quick and I'll be ready."

I nod, "Okay."

"Meet you downstairs." She calls as she walks out the door.

I slip on my pink converse before going to find Riker. I notice his bedroom door is open so I poke my head in, but he's not there. I go downstairs to look for him, running into Stormie in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." She smiles.

I smile back, "Morning."

"You feeling okay? I heard you throwing up earlier." She asks.

I tense up, "Uhm, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're not coming down with anything, are you?" She looks concerned.

"Yeah, it was probably just something I ate yesterday." I smile, hoping she believes it.

She looks skeptical, and I think she is going to say something else but she doesn't get the chance because we interrupted by Riker and Ross coming into the room. I almost breathe a sigh of relief. The relief is short lived, however, because they both immediately get quiet when they walk in, creating an awkward silence. I notice Ross keeps glancing at my stomach and Riker is looking anywhere but at his mom. Way to be subtle, guys.

Stormie looks between them, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?" Riker says nervously.

"Because you two look like I just caught you doing something you weren't supposed to." She narrows her eyes.

"What? We do not. That's crazy." Riker is still avoiding looking at her.

She turns to Ross but doesn't say anything, just gives him a look.

"I'm out." Ross says, putting his hands up and walking out of the room.

She turns back to Riker, "I know something is up, and I suggest you just make it easier and tell me." She crosses her arms.

He looks at me, desperate, so I nod.

"Tell her." I say.

He swallows hard, staring at his shoes, "Maya's pregnant." He whispers it so quiet I can barely hear.

"What was that?" I'm not sure if she really didn't hear or if she is hoping she heard it wrong.

"Maya's pregnant." He says it a little louder but still doesn't look up.

"Riker Anthony, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

"It's not a joke." I say quietly.

Her face is blank, "A-are you sure?"

I nod, "Yes."

Riker finally looks at her, "I'm sorry mom, we really didn't mean for this to happen…it just kind of…did…"

She sighs, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed but…it's not like you're a couple of teenagers with no way of supporting a child so…I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world."

"So…you're not mad?" Riker asks.

"No, I'm not." She answers.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I am a little concerned, though." She says.

"Concerned?" I raise an eyebrow.

She nods, "Yes. You two live so far apart, how are you going to raise a baby together?"

"We actually already discussed that." Riker says, "We're going to get our own place together here."

Stormie looks at me, "You're prepared to leave your home, school, job and friends to come here?"

"It's what's best for the baby. Besides, I can transfer schools, and get a new job. And it's not like I had that many friends there anyway." I shrug at the last part.

She turns back to Riker, "And what about your tour? You can't just take off and leave her that long now."

"I know." He says, "That's why she's coming with me."

"Okay and what about doctor appointments? She can't go to a different doctor in every town and she certainly can't skip going."

Riker is quiet for a moment before he says, "Couldn't we just get a doctor to come with us?"

"Possibly but there's no guarantee. But even if you could get one, she won't be able to fly once she gets to the end of her pregnancy. What will you do then?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping I can get some shows rearranged so she can stay with me longer and so that I'm closer to home at the end."

She sighs, "I know you're not going to like this, and neither will the rest of them, but maybe you should look into cutting the tour short?"

He looks at her, eyes wide. I feel a knot form in my stomach. This is why I hadn't wanted him to know, so he wouldn't have to do something like that.

Riker rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know…"

Stormie places her hand on his arm, "This isn't just about you anymore honey, you have a baby to think about. You're going to have to make sacrifices."

"I know that but that doesn't mean the rest of the band should have to make them too. This is my responsibility, not theirs." He shakes his head, "I'm going to figure something out, something that works for everyone."

She gives him a small smile, "I hope so." She turns back to me then and places her hands on my shoulders, "And as for you, I want you to know that if you have any questions or concerns or anything, I'm right here to help."

I smile, "Thanks, Stormie."

She squeezes my shoulders, "Of course, dear."

Rydel bounces into the kitchen then, "Hey, you ready to go?"

I nod, "Yeah, I think so." I flash a quick smile at Stormie before turning to follow Rydel out the door, taking my purse from her hand when I get closer.

Riker catches my hand, stopping me just before we walk out the front door, "Not going to just leave without kissing me are you?"

I smile, "Of course not." I stretch up and kiss him.

"So, uhm, would you care if I went ahead and told the guys?" He asks.

"No, go ahead. I already told Rydel last night so you might as well tell the others."

He nods, "Okay. And one more thing, there's a, uh, party tonight that we were all going to go to and I was going to see if you wanted to come too. If not I'm perfectly fine with staying home with you."

"No that's fine. I'll go." I say.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"C'mon, kiss him and let's go!" Rydel calls.

I laugh and stretch up and kiss him again, "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Love you." He replies.

"Love you too." I say before turning to go out the door.

We spend so much time shopping that it is the middle of the afternoon before we get lunch. We decide to grab something quick at the food court before going to get our nails done. Aside from when I mention needing to get my clothes a little bigger, neither of us mentions the baby until we are leaving the nail salon.

"Hey, you think we could go in there?" I ask, nodding towards the baby store across from the nail salon.

Rydel looks over at the store, "Sure."

I walk over with her following. I'm not really sure what to look at but I don't have to wonder for long because Rydel has already made a beeline for the girl clothes. I smile and follow her.

"Oh my goodness, look how cute this is!" She squeals, holding up a glittery hot pink dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"That is cute." I agree, "Too bad I won't know what I'm having for a few more weeks."

"I bet it's going to be a girl." She says, looking through the racks.

"Maybe. I don't care so long as it's healthy." I rest my hand on my stomach.

"What do you think Riker wants it to be?" She asks.

"I don't know, probably a boy." I shrug.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She laughs, "I have a pretty good feeling it's going to be a little girl that I can spoil and buy lots of pretty dresses and tutus and be her favorite aunt."

"You'll be the only aunt." I laugh.

She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, "Are you scared?"

"Terrified." I say.

"What scares you the most?"

"I'm not sure. All of it?"

She smiles, "Well, I don't think you have any reason to be scared. I know you guys will be great parents."

"I hope so." I try to smile back.

We spend a little more time looking at girl stuff before making our over to the boy's then to the books. I end up buying a couple of books and Rydel talks me into buying a baby photo album to put ultrasound pictures in. We leave the store and make our way out to her car to go back home. No sooner do we get there then she is dragging me off to start getting ready for the party. I had hoped to get to talk to Riker and find out if he told the guys but I guess it'll have to wait.

A little while later, Rydel, Ratliff and I are in Riker's car and Ross and Ryland are in Rocky's. Rocky pulls out of the driveway first and Riker follows right after. We've been on the road a few minutes when I notice Riker is speeding and very close to the back of Rocky's car.

"You think maybe you should let up on the gas pedal a little bit? You're awful close to him..," I say.

He glances over at me, "Nah, it'll be fine."

"What if he hits the breaks suddenly? You'll hit him."

"Stop worrying so much, B." He puts his hand on my knee.

"I'm not worrying, I'm just saying you should be more careful."

He starts to say something else but is interrupted when Ratliff leans up between the seats,

"Yeah dude, you got a baby on board now, you have to be more careful." He says matter-of-factly.

I look at him, "He told you?"

He nods, "Yep. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." I mumble.

I glance over at Riker, relieved when I see he has slowed down. I gently squeeze his knee, giving him a small smile. It's about another fifteen minutes before we make it to the party. We are barely out of the car when I grab Riker's arm, stopping him from going in.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a frown.

"If you're planning on drinking then hand over your keys." I hold my hand out.

He fishes the keys out of his pocket and drops them in my hand, "Can we go in now?"

I nod, sticking the keys in my pocket. As soon as we walk through the door everyone starts going their own ways. It's really crowded so I grab Riker's hand to keep from getting separated. He leads me into the kitchen where he grabs a beer before going over to a group of his friends in the corner of the room. Judging by the way they act, they've already been drinking for a while. He jumps right in, talking and laughing with them like he had been there the whole time. I keep hold of his hand but stand half behind him. It's not because I'm shy but because one of the guys is staring at me and creeping me out. I've seen him a couple times but I don't know who he is, just that he and Riker know each other but aren't exactly friends.

"What's the matter with you, Riker?" Creepy guy says, "You get yourself a drink and not your girl?"

"She's, uh, DD tonight." Riker answers.

"Well that's no fun." He flashes me an unsettling smile, "You sure you don't want even one drink, honey?"

I tighten my grip on Riker's hand, "I'm fine."

Riker glances down at me, squeezing my hand before turning back to his friends. I stay there for a little while, long enough that Riker is on his second beer, but decide I can't take any more of the creepy stares.

"Hey, babe?" I say, gently tugging on his hand to get his attention.

Riker looks down at me, "What?"

"I'm going to go see if I can find Rydel, okay?"

"Everything okay?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I kiss his cheek before walking off.

I wonder around for what seems like forever before I finally give up, not finding Rydel anywhere. I start looking around for any familiar face but still come up empty. I am just about to go back to Riker when a hand closes around my wrist. I tense up. The hand is too tight and too rough to be Riker's. I slowly turn around and come face to face with creepy guy.

He flashes the same unsettling smile he did in the kitchen, "Hey there. What are you doing wondering around all alone?"

I try to tug my wrist free but he doesn't loosen his grip

"Let go of me." I say, glaring, "Now."

"C'mon now, don't be like that." He reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes but I jerk my head away, causing him to laugh, "Feisty, huh? I like that in a girl." He leans down so that his only a couple of inches away from my face.

My wrist is starting to hurt from how tight he is holding it. I decide to try a different course of action and land a hard kick on his shin. He yelps, his grip loosening enough that I'm able to get my wrist free. I don't hesitate; as soon as I am loose I start quickly making my way through crowd, trying to get back to the kitchen, to Riker. My heart starts pounding faster when I see he is not there now. I start to walk back out to search for his elsewhere when two arms wrap around me, pinning my arms down.

I start squirming and kicking, "Let go of me!"

"Not a chance sweetheart." He laughs.

He starts walking, dragging me with him. I kick and thrash but it does no good. Suddenly I am pulled into darkness, jumping when I hear a door slam behind me. He shoves me roughly against the wall, pinning my arms above my head and holding them so tight I know there will be bruises. He tries to kiss me and I bite his lip, hard.

"You little bitch!" He yelps.

He lets go of one of my arms long enough to slap me. It stings and I can taste blood on my lips. Before I can do anything he has pinned my arm back.

I try wiggling loose, "Get away from me!"

My mind is racing and my heart pounding. I don't think I've ever been this scared. My thoughts flicker to my baby. What if he does something to hurt it? I can feel tears welling up in my eyes and all I want is Riker. I clench my teeth when I feel dry lips on my neck as he presses his body against mine. There has to be a way out of this. I get an idea, but I know I'll only have one shot. I shift to the side slightly before bringing my knee up as hard as I can. I hit my target and he lets out a groan, dropping my arms.

I shove past him and manage to find the door and open it. I make a run for it, not stopping until I am out the front door and onto the porch. There's not many people out here but there is enough to notice if he finds me and tries something else. I sink down onto the steps, head in my hands. The tears are flowing freely now. I think about trying to call Riker but I know he'll never hear his phone over the music. I don't want to go back in so all I can do is sit on the steps until one of them comes out.

"Maya?"

I look up to see Rocky standing above me.

"Hey." I manage to say, quickly wiping the tears away.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Riker?" He asks.

"Inside somewhere. I…I needed some air. What about you?"

He gestures over his shoulder at a small group of people, "Talking to some friends."

"Oh." I'm careful to keep my face turned, so he can't see the mark I am sure is there.

He frowns, "Are you crying?"

I shake my head, "No…"

He sits next to me, "Then why are your eyes red?"

I shrug.

He looks me over. I notice his eyes grow wide and he gently touches my arm, "Maya, what happened?"

I pull my arm away, staring at the ground, "Nothing."

"Bullshit. There are bruises on your arm, like somebody grabbed you. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I wrap my arms around myself.

"Did Riker hurt you?" He demands.

I look at him, incredulous "What? No! Of course not! He would never, you of all people should know that!"

"Then who?"

"Nobody."

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." He stands, "I'll just get Riker, and we both know he'll get it out of you."

Before I can say anything he has disappeared inside the house. I put my head back in my hands. With any luck, he won't find him. Of course, I can't get that lucky. He returns a few minutes later with Riker close on his heels, a worried look on his face.

Riker is quickly kneeling in front of me, hands on my shoulders, "Maya, Rocky says you're hurt. What happened?"

I shake my head, not looking at him.

He sighs and cups my chin, lifting my head to make me look at him. He gasps when he sees the mark on my face. He reaches down and gently takes my wrists in his hands, pulling them away from my body so that he can see the bruises.

"Maya, who did this?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Nobody. Don't worry about it." I mumble, pulling my hands away.

"Don't worry about it? Brooklyn Amaya, if somebody put their hands on you, then I am going to worry about it." He puts his hands on my knees, "Was it…was it the guy in the kitchen earlier? Josh?"

I bite my lip, trying to hold back the newly forming tears, and nod.

"I should have known something was up after the way he kept looking at you then leaving right after you…" He stands.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to kick his ass." He says, starting for the door.

I jump up, grabbing his arm to stop him, "Riker, stop."

He shakes my hand off and goes inside, stopping inside the door to scan the crowd. He locks his eyes on something and starts through the crowd. I follow him.

"Riker, don't do this. He isn't worth it." I plead.

"He hurt you, I'm not letting him get away with it." He replies.

I start to say something else but stop when I see him grab creepy guy- Josh?- by the front of his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Josh says.

Riker leans in close to his face, his voice full of venom, "You are. It's a mistake to put your hands on a girl, especially when that girl is mine."

Josh sees me over Riker's shoulder, "Is this about her? Bro she came onto me and got mad when I turned her down. She did that to herself. You should be confronting her, not me. It's not my fault she's a whore."

I feel heat flood my face and I take a step closer, so they can both hear me, "Riker?"

He glances over his shoulder at me.

"Kick his ass." I say.

He turns back to Josh, staring him down a moment before releasing him. He turns like he is going to walk away but at the last second whirls back around, his fist colliding hard with Josh's jaw. He falls to the ground, blood trickling out his mouth, glaring up at Riker.

"Get back up and I'll do it again." Riker warns. He turns and puts his arm around me, leading me away.

Neither of us says anything until we reach the car.

"What about Rydel and Ratliff?" I ask.

"They'll be okay. I'll text them and tell them to grab a ride with someone else. I can't hang around here or I'll go back in there and do something far worse." He answers.

I look at him but don't say anything, just unlock the car. We drive in a silence the whole way back to his house. I park the car but neither of us gets out. I feel his hand rest on my knee.

"Are you okay, bumblebee?" He asks softly.

I almost smile; he hasn't called me that in a while. He had started calling me bumblebee shortly after we started dating because, according to him, when I was hyper I was all over the place like a buzzing bee. When I expressed my distaste for it he started just calling me B.

I nod, laying my hand over his, "Yeah, just a little shaken up."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't let you go off on your own this would have never happened."

"Riker, this is not your fault. I chose to go off on my own…but…it's not my fault either. It's that jerks." I squeeze his hand.

He leans over and kisses my cheek, "From now on, please stay with me when we go to parties. So I know you're safe."

I nod, "Okay."

He gently squeezes my knee before getting out of the car. I do the same, locking it behind me before following him to the door. We walk through and are surprised to see Mark sitting on the couch, watching the door.

"We need to talk." He says, looking between us.

**Wow that took a while to write! People are starting to find out plus there's other things happening. Maya seems to be handling it all okay but how long will that last? And how will Mark react to the news? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

So first off I just want to say thanks for all the feedback! It really makes me happy to know people like my stories. Also, I'm kind of working on a special surprise for this story that I hope to reveal soon providing it works out so you guys have that to look forward to in the upcoming chapters. But anyway, enough about that, here's chapter 5!

And to answer lilystar0x's question, no it is not Maya as in Maia Mitchell. This Maya is just a character I made up. If you look in the very beginning of the first chapter she is described and gives her full name; Brooklyn Amaya. Hope I cleared it up for you!

"We need to talk." He says, looking between us.

I feel a knot form in my stomach. Stormie must have told him. And judging by the look on his face, he was not happy.

"About what?" Riker asks. If he is nervous, he is doing a good job at hiding it.

Mark stands, crossing his arms, "You know exactly what."

"Mom told you?" Riker asks.

He nods, "Yes, she did. And let me just say, while she may be taking this okay, I'm not. I'm disappointed in you. In both of you. I thought you two were old enough to know to be safe."

"We were being safe. It just kind of…happened." Riker drops his gaze to the ground.

I knew exactly how this had happened. I had missed a birth control pill but didn't realize it until a couple few days later. Riker just happened to be visiting me when I missed this pill. I had stupidly thought that missing just one pill wouldn't make much difference and that the chance of getting pregnant would be small. Boy was I wrong.

"You should have been more responsible." Mark says.

"I think if anyone should have been more responsible it was me. I mean, it's not his fault I forgot to take my birth control." I finally speak up.

"Maybe not, but it still takes two, Maya." Mark responds.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation but…what's done is done and we can't change it." Riker says, "Shouldn't we just make the best of it?"

"Make the best of it? How exactly do you plan to do that? On top of being so young, you both lead extremely busy lives. How do you plan to handle a baby thrown into that mix?" Mark demands.

"I don't now but we'll manage. We may be young, but it's not like we're sixteen. We're adults, we have the means and are mature enough to handle it." Riker replies.

Mark shakes his head, "You have no idea what you're in for."

"Maybe not, but does anybody really know what they're getting into before having a baby?" I say.

He lets out a short laugh, "Well, no, I suppose not."

"I know it's going to be hard, but I really think we'll be okay, that we can do it." Riker takes my hand as he says this.

"Mark sighs, "What about your tour? Have you talked to the rest of the band yet?"

"Yeah, I talked to them earlier today. We decided the easiest solution that would work for everyone is if we just break it into two parts. We'll go on the first part until about a month before her due date, and then pick back up a little while after the baby is born." Riker answers.

Mark nods, "You seem to be figuring this all out pretty well so far."

I smile a little, "Like he said, we can do this." I squeeze Riker's hand.

"I really hope so." Mark says.

"So, are you okay with this?" Riker asks.

"I don't know yet." Mark answers before turning and walking off.

"Well, I guess that could've went worse." Riker says.

"It could've gone better too." I reply.

He shrugs, "Maybe. But at least it's over with now."

I nod, "Yeah, it is kind of a relief that everyone knows now. Which reminds me, how did Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland take it?"

"Pretty well. After I got them to believe me that is."

"They didn't believe you?" That really shouldn't surprise me.

"Nope. They thought I was playing a joke on them. Ross vouched for me though and that convinced them. They were all pretty shocked but they're okay with it."

"That's good." I say.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of funny because Ryland said he always figured Rocky would be the first one of us to get someone pregnant." He laughs.

I laugh too. I can see how it would seem Rocky would be more likely than Riker to be in this situation. He does come off as a little more girl crazy than the rest of them.

Riker yawns, "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long night."

"Okay."

We kiss goodnight and go our separate ways. I lay down but can't fall asleep so I take my little pink notebook out of my bag and flip through it. I had loved writing songs for as long as I could remember, even though they never came out very good. I typically kept this a secret but Riker, being nosy, had come across the book a while back so he knew about it. After a lot of whining on his part, I finally stopped hiding it from him and let him look through it every once in a while. Even though I think the songs I write are horrible, he loves them (I say he's just biased). There's even a couple he's tried to convince me to let him have but I don't want anyone hearing them so I refuse.

As I'm flipping through the pages, something flutters out and lands in my lap. Frowning, I pick it up, examining it. A smile spreads across my face when I realize it is one of the ultrasound pictures from my doctor's appointment. I had almost forgotten I had it. I trace my finger over the shape of the baby. I was surprised to see how much it actually resembled a baby already since I was expecting to see something more tadpole-like. I make a mental note to show this to Riker in the morning and stick it back in the book.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asks from the doorway.

I jump and turn around, smiling when I see it is Riker, "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was but I couldn't sleep. And you didn't answer my question." He responds.

"C'mere and I'll show you."

He walks over and sits on the floor next to me as I take the picture back out and hand it to him.

He studies it for a minute before a smile spreads across his face, "Wow…"

I rest my head against his shoulder, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that's inside you."

I can't help but laugh, "Me either."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"Not yet. We can find out in a couple more weeks."

He nods, "I bet it's a boy."

"I figured you'd say that." I laugh, "Rydel is positive it will be a girl."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't really care so long as it's healthy."

"Me either." He smiles, "But I still bet it's going to be a boy."

I just smile and lean up and kiss him. He kisses back for a moment then pulls away.

"I love you." He says softly, then leans down and plants a kiss on my stomach, "And I love you, too, baby Lynch."

I raise an eyebrow, "Baby Lynch?"

He shrugs, "Well, I'd like to think it's going to get my last name and since it doesn't have a first name yet, I figured baby Lynch sounded better than 'it'."

"Yeah, that does sound better than 'it'." I say, "And he or she is definitely going to have your last name." I rest my hands on my stomach, "I don't want my baby having any ties to my parents whatsoever."

"So I take it you're not going to tell them?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No. They didn't give a damn about me, why would they care about their grandchild? They'd probably just tell me I was a screw up, if they even talked to me at all." I swallow hard, willing myself not to cry.

Riker puts his arms around me, pulling me close, "You're not a screw up and they don't deserve to be part of our baby's life or yours."

"I know but…part of me still holds onto that hope that one day they'll call me and…want to make up for everything and be a part of my life." I feel tears fall down my cheeks, "It's just so messed up. How can someone not want their own child? How can they resent them so much that they ignore them and pretend they don't exist?"

He brushes my tears away, "I don't know. But I do know you've always got me. And my parents, my brothers and Rydel, and even Ratliff, they all think of you as family. I know you really want your parents because you're related by blood but…sometimes blood doesn't make family, B."

"I know that but it doesn't make it hurt any less." I hide my face in his shoulder, "Just promise me you won't let me turn out like them."

"You will never be like them." He says firmly.

We sit in silence for a while, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. I'm finally able to get the tears to stop as I think about what he said. He's told me the same thing several times before and each time it has no effect. Something is different this time, though. I've made it so far on my own; I was currently studying to become a music producer, I had a pretty good job as a secretary at a small recording office in my town, I had my own apartment and car and I had an amazing boyfriend. I think, just maybe, I am starting to realize that I don't need them. And it's a nice feeling.

"Are you working on a new song?" Riker asks suddenly, looking at my book lying next to me.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just looking through it." I reply.

"Got anything new since the last time you let me see it?" He reaches over and picks up the book.

"Not really." I lie.

He doesn't buy it and flips through the book, stopping on the newest song I've been working on.

"This is really good." He says after reading it.

"No, it's not." I take the book back.

"Yes it is. You've got real talent, Maya. You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself."

I roll my eyes, "I have plenty of confidence. That's why I'm able to say my songs suck."

"They don't suck. If you'd let other people hear them then you would realize that." He pauses, "What if I pulled some strings so you could open for us in a couple days? Would you do it?"

I look at him, eyes wide, "No way in hell!"

"Oh c'mon, you're an amazing songwriter, guitar player and singer. You could make it big if you'd put yourself out there."

"No. I'm not like you, Riker. I can't get up on stage in front of a bunch of people. That's why I'm studying to produce music, not perform it." I say.

"I don't get it. I know you don't have stage fright, so what's the deal?" He sounds frustrated.

"The deal is, you're biased. I'm not as talented as you think I am." I fold my hands on top of my book, staring down at them.

"Yes you are. Trust me, I know talent when I see it." He lays a hand on my knee, "If you won't do it, then will you let us perform one of your songs?"

"No. Now will you please just drop this?" I plead.

He sighs, "Okay. But you mark my words, Brooklyn Amaya, I will instill confidence in you and get you to perform at least once."

I roll my eyes. I'm sure he thinks he can change my mind but he's wrong. There is no way I will ever perform one of those pitiful songs. Or any song for that matter. Thankfully, though, he drops it and doesn't say anything more. We sit around talking for a little while before Rydel comes home and kicks him out. I talk to her for a few minutes before she falls asleep, a little relieved when she doesn't seem to know anything about what happened at the party. I finally drift off a little while after her.

I'm not sure how long I've been asleep when I wake abruptly from a bad dream. My heart is pounding and my hair is drenched in sweat. I try to take a couple deep breaths to calm myself but it doesn't help. The dream replays in my head, and I relive every detail of the party again. Only, this time it is much worse because when I escaped it was like I was running down a long, dark tunnel. I was trying to get to Riker, and I kept calling his name but I wasn't getting anywhere and the creep was gaining on me. I woke just as he grabbed me.

I try to lie back down but every time I close my eyes I see that creepy smile. I finally get up and tiptoe down the hall. I slowly push his door open and slip inside, making my way over to his bed.

"Riker." I whisper, lightly poking his shoulder. He doesn't stir so I poke him a little harder, "Babe."

He half opens his eyes, "Maya? What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see his face…" I wrap my arms around myself.

He scoots over and holds up the blankets, "C'mere."

I crawl in next to him, snuggling close as he pulls the blankets around us. He puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Still shaken up, then?" He asks softly.

I nod, "I thought I was okay but…I guess not."

He doesn't say anything, just rubs slow circles on my back. After a while I am able to fall into a restless sleep. The next morning he and the rest of R5 are off to an interview at some radio station. Afterwards, they are busy getting ready for their show tomorrow. I decide to use that time catch up on some of my schoolwork. After I have finished a couple assignments and emailed them to my professors, I put my laptop back and am just picking up my English book when I see my songbook and am reminded of something I wanted to do. I grab the ultrasound picture and make my way down to the living room where I find Stormie and Mark.

"Hi, dear." Stormie smiles when she sees me.

"Hi. Um, I have something to show you…" I say, holding out the picture.

She takes it, looking at it carefully, "Oh my…"

Mark leans over to see as well, "Makes it seem more real, doesn't it?"

I nod, "Definitely."

"Did you get to hear the heartbeat?" Stormie asks.

"Yeah. It was…so amazing." I reply.

"How far along are you, exactly?" Mark asks.

"Thirteen weeks, almost fourteen now." I answer.

He nods, "I thought it looked a little too…developed to be very early."

"Has Riker seen that yet?" Stormie says, handing the picture back.

"Yeah, last night." I stick it back in my pocket, "You should have seen his face. He was so amazed."

She smiles, "I bet he was."

I start to say something but am interrupted by the boys and Rydel coming into the room.

"What's going on here?" Riker asks, looking between his parents and me.

"I was just showing your parents the ultrasound." I answer.

"Ultrasound? I wanna see!" Rydel squeals.

I take the picture out and hand it to her.

She grins, "She's so tiny!"

"She? You mean he!" Riker says.

"No way. It's going to be a girl." Rydel argues.

Riker shakes his head, "Think that if you want but I know it's going to be a boy."

Ross comes over and takes the picture from Rydel, examining it, "How can you even tell?"

"You can't. Not for a couple more weeks anyway." I explain.

Rocky is next to take the picture, "I don't think it's either. I think it's an alien."

I glare and Riker punches his arm.

He yelps, "Ow! What was that for?"

I cross my arms over my chest, "It does not look like an alien."

Ratliff takes the picture from Rocky's hand, "It's a girl."

"You're just saying that to agree with Rydel." Riker rolls his eyes.

"No I'm not. I really think it's a girl." Ratliff says.

Ryland looks over Ratliff's shoulder, "I'm with Riker, I think it's a boy."

Riker high fives him while Ratliff and Rydel roll their eyes.

"Well, we have two for boy, two for girl, and 1 for alien." I glare at Rocky as I say the last part, "Anybody else wanna make a guess?"

"I think you're going to have one of each." Ross says.

Riker's eyes go wide, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Just a feeling."

I take the ultrasound back from Ratliff, "I'm pretty sure there's only one baby in this picture."

"I don't know, I've heard the stories about where one baby hides behind the other and you can't see it." Ratliff says.

"Thank you for that new fear." I respond.

"I really doubt you're having twins. You'd be showing more by now if that were case so I'm sure there's only one little girl in there." Stormie winks at the last part.

"I hope so. I don't know if I could handle two babies." I rest my hand on my stomach.

"You'll already have two if you count Riker." Rocky laughs.

"Very funny." Riker rolls his eyes then turns to his dad, "What do you think it's going to be?"

Mark shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe a boy?"

"Make that three for boy!" Riker grins.

"There's also three for girl." Rydel reminds him.

"Technically it's four for both since Ross thinks we're having one of each." I add.

Riker turns to Rocky, "Well, Maya won't decide what she thinks it will be so it looks like you're our tiebreaker, alien-boy."

"I'm sticking with alien." Rocky says.

"Boy or girl alien, then." Riker rolls his eyes.

"Hmm…I think I'm going to go with Ross on this one. One of each." He replies.

Ross high fives him as I roll my eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to see in a couple week." I say.

A little while later, they all go back downstairs and go back to getting ready for their show tomorrow. I follow this time and watch. After a few more hours they call it a night and go back upstairs for dinner. After, Riker and I slip off outside for a little while for some us time. It's late when we decide to go to bed. I end up sleeping in his bed again, still unable to sleep without having that next day, I watch as they all run around getting themselves ready and loading up equipment and instruments. I try to stay out of their way and end up on the couch with a book. I am just getting to the good part when there is loud crash from outside. I drop my book, going to see what happened.

"Nice one!" I hear Rocky say.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ross fell into me!" Riker groans.

I look out the door to see Riker lying on the ground with Ross next to him. I notice Riker is holding his wrist and grimacing.

"What happened?" I ask from the door.

"Ross tripped and knocked me down the steps." Riker answers.

I kneel next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my wrist just hurts a little where I tried to catch myself." He answers.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine Maya, don't worry about it." He stands, still holding his wrist.

I stand too, "Riker, it could be broken."

"It's not broken. Just sore."

I cross my arms, "Then try to move it."

"Maya…" He groans.

"If you can move it then I'll leave it alone."

He sighs, and stretches his arm out. He tries to rotate his wrist but yelps in pain.

"See, you're hurt." I say.

"I can't be hurt. I have to play tonight." He looks at me, eyes full of worry.

"Don't flip out yet. Let's go talk to your mom, see what she thinks."

He nods, "Okay."

I follow him inside.

"Mom?" He calls.

"In the kitchen!" She answers.

"Can you look at my wrist?" He walks into the kitchen.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" She asks.

"Ross fell into me and knocked me down the steps and I think I hurt it when I caught myself." He answers.

She frowns and gently takes his wrist in her hand, examining it, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's not broke but there's a good chance it's sprained."

"Will I be able to play tonight?" He gives her the same worried look he gave me outside.

"You probably shouldn't. You need to wrap it then rest and ice it." She answers.

"But we need a bass player." He says.

"I don't think there's any way you can play tonight with it like that. You can't even move it. Now stay put while I go find an ace bandage." She explains before walking off.

He groans, "This is just great."

Ross walks in then, "Hey, you okay?"

Riker glares at him, "As soon as I can use this wrist again you're going to get it."

"Oh c'mon. It was an accident. You can't be mad if I didn't mean to do it." Ross says.

"Yes I can but we've got bigger problems than that. We need to find someone to fill in and play bass tonight." Riker responds.

"I can do it." Ross shrugs.

"Then we'd have to find someone to play rhythm for you." Riker says, "Okay, I'm going to go wrap my wrist. You go tell Rydel and the guys that we're having a band meeting now."

Ross nods and disappears out the door. Stormie reappears then with an ace bandage.

"Maya, can you get an ice pack out of the freezer and a towel, please?" She asks while wrapping Riker's wrist.

I nod and go retrieve the ice pack and wrap it in a towel. I give it to Riker who presses it against his wrist.

"Thanks, mom." He says before walking out of the kitchen.

I follow him into the living room where the rest of his band has gathered. He sits down on the couch and I sit next to him.

"So, anybody know any bass players?" He asks.

"Maybe we could just leave the bass out tonight?" Rydel suggests.

"No, there's no way we're doing that." He shakes his head.

"What if we just use a computer for it?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, that could work." Ratliff agrees.

"We'll save that as a last resort." Riker replies.

"I don't think we really have any other options than those unless we miraculously come across someone who can play bass and knows our songs." Ross says.

They're all quiet for a moment before Riker's face lights up with an idea.

"Hey, I think I know somebody who could fill in." He says.

They all look at him expectantly.

"Who is it?" Ross asks.

"Maya." Riker answers,

My eyes widen, "Excuse you?"

"Yeah." He looks at me, "C'mon Maya, you've heard all our songs enough times that you know the chords and you can play."

"I-I can't play bass." I stutter.

"You can't lie to me about that when I'm the one who taught you." He rolls his eyes then looks around the room, "What do you guys think?"

"Sure." Rocky shrugs.

"Fine with me." Ratliff agrees.

"Me too." Ross says.

Then Rydel, "Same here."

Riker looks at me, "Maya?"

"No…I-I can't…" I shake my head.

He takes my hand, "C'mon B, please? You won't have to sing or anything. Just stand up there and play. I really need you to do this. For me?"

I stare down at my lap. I know I'm nowhere near as good as him. I just started learning a few months ago. There's no way I can do this. But he needs me…. I sigh and look up at him.

"Okay." I cave, "But this is the only time."

He grins and kisses me, "Thank you."

I force a small smile. What did I just agree to?

Looks like some of the things that have happened are finally starting to get to Maya. Can she handle it? And then you have poor Riker. Will Maya be able to stand in for him or will she back out? Stay tuned to find out! Also, start voting on gender and suggesting names! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter, finally! I'd really like to see some reviews on this one, please! Also, feel free to start voting on gender and suggesting names!

It feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest and my stomach is on knots. I can't believe I agreed to do this. I'm going to mess up, I just know it. I should just back out right now, that would be the smart thing to do.

"Hey, you about ready?" Riker asks, coming up behind me. We're at the venue they're playing and it's getting close to time for them to go on.

I jump and turn to face him, shrugging.

He puts his good arm around me, "Nervous?"

"A little." I answer, leaning into him.

"Well, that's to be expected." He replies.

"I'm not afraid to get up in front of everyone, it's just…I know I'm going to be horrible." I shake my head.

"You're not going to be horrible, you're going to be amazing. Just not better than me." He winks at the last part.

I roll my eyes but laugh a little, "I think we both know that's not going to happen. Bass isn't exactly my thing."

He laughs too, kissing the top of my head.

We hadn't exactly planned on him teaching me bass, it just kind of happened. We were goofing off one day and I picked up his bass, pretending to play it. He ended up showing me a few chords and when I picked up on them fairly quickly, he started teaching me more. I was still learning, but I knew several of the chords now. Hopefully those were enough to get me through tonight.

"Hey, maybe this will finally break you out of your shell and you'll decide you like performing." Riker says, smiling.

I roll my eyes and start to say something but am cut of by a weird feeling in my stomach, almost like someone poked me very lightly. I suddenly realize what it is and gasp, "Oh!"

Riker looks at me, concern evident in his eyes, "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I grin and grab his good hand, placing it on my stomach, "Feel that?"

He frowns, "Feel wha-whoa!" He jumps back, "What was that?"

I laugh, "The baby's kicking."

His eyes go wide, "Seriously?"

I nod.

"Wow…" His hand goes back to my stomach and he smiles as the baby kicks again, "That's so weird."

"Yeah, but it's also kind of amazing, isn't it?" I smile.

He nods, smiling, "Definitely." He laughs, "Hey, maybe that's its way of encouraging you."

I roll my eyes but laugh, "Probably more like telling me my heart pounding is keeping it awake."

"I like my idea better." He says.

"Of course you do." I reply, smiling.

"Was that the first time it kicked?"

I nod, "Yeah. I've felt flutters when it moves but that's the first kick."

He smiles, "Good. I missed the first ultrasound and hearing the heartbeat, but at least I didn't miss that."

I smile and stretch up and kiss him, my arms going around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer as he kisses back. We jump apart when someone clears their throat behind us.

"I don't think we need any of that." Stormie says.

I stare at my feet as Riker rubs the back of his neck, both of us blushing.

Rocky walks up laughing, "I think you're about fourteen weeks too late, mom."

I blush a deeper red as Riker glares at him and Stormie walks off, shaking her head.

Rocky holds up Riker's bass, "Thought you might need this."

I nod and let him slip the strap over my head. It's adjusted to Riker's height, obviously, so it hits almost at my knees.

Rocky adjusts the strap, laughing, "Geesh, you're short."

I roll my eyes, " Really? I wasn't aware."

"Hey, no need to get snippy." He says.

Riker looks me over then laughs, "That thing is almost as long as you are tall."

I glare, "Don't you guys have a show to do? Or are you just going to stand around picking on my height?"

"Or lack thereof." Rocky says.

I cross my arms, starting to get annoyed.

Riker puts his arm around me, "Aw c'mon, B. We're just messing with you, no need to get mad." He kisses my head, "Besides, I think it's cute how short you are."

"Yeah, you know we just like giving you a hard time." Rocky adds.

I start to say something but am interrupted by Ryland.

"Guys, c'mon, it's show time. Let's go." He says, gesturing towards the stage.

We all follow him, Riker and I hanging back a little.

"Still nervous?" He asks, lightly running his fingers up and down my back as we walk.

I nod, "Very. I don't want to mess up."

"I think you'll be alright. And even if you do mess up, odds are no one will notice. We've all done it and no one has ever said anything." He says, "You remember what songs we're doing right?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"You'll do just fine then. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and go for it." He smiles and gives me a quick kiss before taking my hand and pulling me over to the rest of the band.

I watch as they get in a circle and put their hands together, doing their pre-show ritual. As soon as that is done, they rush up the stairs to the stage. I stay close behind Riker until we step onto the stage, when he goes to his microphone and I go to my spot off behind him.

It's a huge crowd and they all start screaming as soon as they see the boys and Rydel. I try to stay back out of sight, hoping to go unnoticed. Between all the people and the lights, it's pretty hot and I can't tell if I'm sweating from that or from nerves, just as I can't tell if I have butterflies or of the baby is on the move. I remember what Riker said, and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"LA, are you ready to rock?!" Ross yells, eliciting cheers from the crowd.

I open my eyes as they all start to play, and follow suit, willing my hands to stop shaking. Riker looks over his shoulder, giving me a quick smile before turning back to the crowd to start singing.

I'm not sure what it is, but shortly into the show, it's like something clicks inside of me and suddenly I'm not so nervous anymore. I even find myself dancing a little to the music and by the end of the show I feel like I have found a new air of confidence.

As the show ends, I watch Riker and the rest of the band gather at the front of the stage. While they are throwing picks into the crowd, Riker looks over his shoulder at me, motioning for me to come up there. I shake my head, but he keeps motioning so I slowly make my way over to him.

"Before we take off, I want to give a big 'thank you' to the amazing girl who stood in for me tonight since I couldn't play," He looks at Ross who smiles sheepishly, then puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me forward, "Give it up for Maya!"

I smile and give a small wave as the crowd claps and, to my surprise, cheers.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Riker calls as they all take a bow, pulling me with him, before walking off the stage. He keeps his arm around me until we are backstage, where he pulls me into a hug, "You did great, babe."

I hug him back, trying to ignore how sweaty he is, "That was actually kind of fun."

He pulls back a little, smiling, "Make you want to do it again?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe some day."

"Well, at least I got you on stage once." He says.

I laugh, "I'm starting to think you planned this."

He laughs too, "No, if I'd planned it you would have been front and center on the stage, and singing."

I roll my eyes, but smile. He gives me quick kiss before we go to catch up to everyone else. I am met with high fives and a chorus of 'great job'. I smile a little, muttering a 'thanks'. I'm not sure why, but I'm suddenly not feeling very well. I end up sitting against the wall with my eyes closed while I wait for Riker to go change out of his sweaty clothes.

"You okay?"

I look up to see Ross standing over me.

I nod, "Just tired."

"You sure? You look really pale." He says, looking concerned.

I stand, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He doesn't look convinced, but doesn't press it. I'm relieved when Riker walks up at that moment.

"Hey, you guys about ready to get out of here?" He asks.

Ross nods but I am suddenly overtaken with extreme nausea and rush past him to the nearest trashcan, barely making it before my dinner comes back up. I decide it must not be pregnancy related, because I don't feel better after like I usually do. I probably caught something, knowing my luck.

Breathing hard and willing my stomach to settle, I stare up at the ceiling. It's then that I hear the giggling. It's a familiar giggle, but I can't figure out why. Frowning, I peek around the corner and am shocked by what I see. Ellington has someone against the wall, kissing them from what I can tell. I lean forward a little more, and realize why the giggle is so familiar; it's Rydel. I cover my mouth to muffle my gasp and quickly jump back away from the wall.

"Hey, you alright?"

I turn to see Riker walking up to me, wearing a worried expression.

"Yeah, just a little nauseas, no big deal." I say, hoping he didn't notice me looking around the wall.

"You sure?" He asks.

I nod, "Mhm."

"You ready to go then? Not going to get sick in the car?" He still looks concerned.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Okay."

He takes my hand and I follow him to the door. We have to wait a few minutes for Rydel and Ellington, who don't appear until Rocky texts them. I instantly feel awkward as soon as they walk up, but I try to hide it, deciding to talk to Rydel about it later.

We make it back to the house just a little bit later. My nausea has been replaced with light cramps, but I ignore them, figuring they're just gas. Riker and I kiss goodnight before going our separate ways. Rydel and I sit in silence for a while before I finally talk myself into asking her about earlier.

"So, uh, I saw something interesting earlier…" I start.

She lowers her phone, "Oh? What was it?"

I look anywhere but her face, "You and…uh, Ellington…kissing…"

"Y-you saw that?" Her eyes are wide.

I nod, "Yeah."

"You didn't say anything to anyone, did you?" She asks.

"No, of course not." I answer.

She lets out a breath, "Oh, good."

"So, are you guys together now or what?" I ask, then, laughing, I say, "C'mon girl, dish."

She laughs, coming to sit next to me, "I don't know. Maybe? We haven't really talked about it."

"Was this the first time or…?"

She shakes her head, "No. We kissed for the first time a couple weeks ago, after a rehearsal. We've been sneaking around ever since."

"So you're sort of secretly together then." I say.

"I guess you could say that." She shrugs, then sighs, "I do want to tell everyone, and make it official, but…I just think there's a few people who aren't going to be all that thrilled."

I raise my eyebrows, "Really? It seems like everyone is a shipper of Rydellington, I can't imagine there would be very many people upset."

"Well, I'm sure the majority of our fans would be thrilled but…take Riker for example. He's not exactly the biggest Rydellington fan, as I'm sure you've noticed." She explains.

"I don't think he's against it exactly, I think he's more…indifferent about it. I'm sure he'd be fine so long as you were happy." I respond.

"Maybe…I just think it'd be better to keep it quiet for a while. At least until we know if it's going to work out or not."

I nod, "Yeah, that's proba-ungh!" I'm hit suddenly by a sharp pain that doubles me over.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rydel asks worriedly.

I wait for the pain to subside so I can answer, but it doesn't. It's when I'm leaned down clutching my stomach that I notice something terrifying; there's blood between my legs.

"Some-something's wrong…with the baby." I manage to get out.

Rydel jumps up and bolts out of the room. The pain continues to get to worse and I clutch my stomach. I'm terrified I'm losing the baby and I feel tears running down my face. Rydel rushes back in then, Riker and Stormie close on her heels.

Riker is immediately kneeling in front of me, "Maya? What's wrong?"

I lift my head and manage to say, "Something's wrong…I'm bleeding."

He looks up at Stormie, his eyes full of worry.

"You need to get her to the hospital. Now." Stormie tells him.

Riker nods and before I can even register what is going on, he has scooped me up in his arms and is carrying me out the door.

"Grab her shoes." I hear him say.

I know we are outside when I feel the cool night air hit my face. I vaguely register Riker putting me in the back of the car and climbing in beside me as Stormie gets in the driver's seat.

Riker has his arms around me and is gently rubbing my arm. I rest my head on his chest, trying to fight back tears.

"It hurts…" I whimper.

"I know baby, but we're going to be at the hospital soon and everything will be okay." He says softly, kissing the top of my head.

"What if I lose the baby?" My voice is getting hoarse.

He's quiet for a moment before he says, "I don't know."

It seems like forever before we finally make it to the hospital. Riker helps me out of the car, keeping his arms around me as he tries to help me to the door. I feel my knees shake before they give out and everything goes black.

**Uh oh! Will Maya and the baby be okay? Stay tuned to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Point of view will be changed around a little in this chapter so pay attention!

Riker POV

This night had just taken a turn for the worst. One minute I'm sitting around with my brothers, pumped from the awesome show, and the next I am rushing my pregnant girlfriend to the hospital, terrified that she is losing the baby. My wrist is throbbing from carrying her to car, so when we pull up to the hospital, I support her as she tries to walk. She makes it a few steps before collapsing.

"Maya!" I exclaim, holding her up.

Mom rushes past me, going into the hospital. She returns seconds later, followed by a couple nurses. They take Maya from my arms, lifting her onto the stretcher they brought out and wheeling her towards the door. I vaguely register mom telling me she'll meet me in there after she parks the car as I follow, trying to tell them everything that has happened.

She's taken through a set of double doors, where I am told I'm not allowed to go. I start pacing, too worried to sit down. Mom comes in a moment later. She go to the front desk, trying to get some answers, but has no luck. She tries to get me to sit down, but I can't.

It seems like forever before a doctor finally walks through the doors.

" For Brooklyn Daniels?" He asks.

It takes me a second to recognize her name, not used to hearing her actual name. As soon as I do, I whirl around, hurrying over to him, mom following.

"I'm her boyfriend." I say.

He looks at me, skeptical, "Is there any immediate family here?"

I shake my head, "No. She hasn't spoken to any of them in years."

"Okay, well, Brooklyn is awake and stable but she's had a partial placental separation." He replies.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's when the placenta separates from the uterus. Hence the abdominal pain and bleeding." He explains.

"Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?" I question.

"They are both okay right now. It's not severe, and may even mend on its own, but she's going to need to be on bed rest for a while." He answers.

I feel a small wave of relief, "Can we see her?"

He nods, "Of course. Right this way."

We follow him through the doors and down a hall marked 'maternity'. He directs us to Maya's room, walking off as we go inside. Maya is propped up on the bed, connected to IV's and machines. She's pale and looks weak, but still smiles when she sees us.

"Hey." Her voice is hoarse.

I smile, going to sit on the edge of her bed, "Hey."

Mom stands next to the other side of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She replies.

"At least you and the baby are okay. That's the important thing." Mom says.

I squeeze Maya's hand and lean down to kiss her head, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

She pats her stomach, "Hear that, placenta? You better stay attached."

I shake my head but laugh.

"Now that we know she's okay, I think there's something we need to discuss." Mom interrupts.

I look at her, "What?"

"Maya obviously can't go on tour with you now, and you can't leave her alone…" Mom starts.

"So I'm not going on tour." I finish.

Maya's eyes widen, "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not leaving you alone. And I'm definitely not going to ask anyone else to stay with you. The tour can wait." I respond.

"What about the rest of the band?" She asks.

"We'll figure something out." I shrug.

"Riker-"

I cut her off, "Don't argue with me, Maya. You're not going to change my mind."

"It's not like he's going to have to give up the tour." Mom adds, "I'm sure if we talk to your managers we can get it pushed back until after the baby is born. Then you can just do it like originally planned, only later."

Maya sighs, "I don't like it."

"I don't care. It's already decided." I say firmly.

Maya POV

I don't get released from the hospital until the next afternoon. By then, Riker is starting to drive me crazy. I know he is just trying to help, but his hovering is a little overbearing. He's barely left my side since he came into my room at the hospital. It must be obvious that he is getting on my nerves, because after a while his dad and brothers convince him to go play hockey. He objects until I practically beg him to go.

Without him here, I am able to start working on the plan I've been thinking about since he told me he wasn't going on tour. I couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of guilt that I was taking him away from his career and I wasn't going to let that happen, so as soon as I am alone, I get to work.

I think of writing a note but decide it's better if I don't. Trying to be quiet, so Stormie and Rydel don't get suspicious, I grab my bag and slip out the door, walking to the corner and climbing in the waiting cab. I know it's risky to be traveling, but I try to push those thoughts away, hoping that the baby will be okay.

I get to the airport and buy a ticket for the first flight out of LA. I wait anxiously, willing the clock to move faster. I am just getting in line to board the plane when my phone rings. I stare at the screen for a second before forcing myself to press ignore. It feels like a small piece of me breaks off, but I know it's for the best. He'll be better off without me dragging him down.

I sigh heavily and shut the phone off, stepping onto the plane. I blink away the tears as I take my seat, resting my hands on my stomach. I watch out the window as the plane takes off.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short but I wanted to get something up. It's not my best work but I promise the next chapter will be better! **


End file.
